This invention relates to a liquid collection tube for collecting blood or like liquid in it with a liquid collection needle and, more particularly, a liquid collection tube of a commonly termed film seal type, which is provided with a film member having a gas barrier character and a re-sealing member as sealing members.
A prior art liquid collection tube, for instance a blood collection tube used for blood examination, has a glass or plastic tube member with a bottom and a sealing member sealing an open end of the tube member. The sealing member consists of a film-like gas barrier member made from an aluminum foil, for instance, and a re-sealing member secured to the gas barrier film member and capable of re-sealing a pierced portion of the film member after removal of the needle.
In the blood collection tube of this film seal type, the gas barrier film member is bonded by an adhesive to a flange of the tube member adjacent to the open end thereof, and the re-sealing member is bonded to the gas barrier film member.
With this prior art blood collection tube, the gas barrier film member and re-sealing member are bonded by using an adhesive. Therefore, the bonding operation is cumbersome. In addition, once these members are bonded, they can not be readily peeled off. Further, in case of taking out a portion of collected blood for the purpose of analysis by piercing the sealing member and subsequently re-sealing the piercing member, the pierced sealing member can not be used again, and therefore it is necessary to prepare a new sealing member.